prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
National Guard
The national guard are expertly-trained, efficient and deadly military personnel deployed externally by the state. Their sole duty is to restore control over a prison that has suffered a prolonged insurrection and as such, will only appear when the player meets the failure condition: uncontrolled riot. * As a collective, they are known as the national guard. * Individually, they are known as soldiers. They are the death knell for any prisoner participating in an uncontrollable riot. Deployment As aforementioned, soldiers of the national guard will only be deployed after a player has failed to regain control of an on-going riot. Beforehand, the player is given a time limit where they must recapture their prison. If order is not restored to the facility, the government will revoke control and ownership of the prison from the player and will deploy the national guard to kill all non-complying prisoners. A squad of six soldiers, including a military officer, will be dispatched in armoured troop trucks. The officer's uniform differs slightly from the rest of the soldiers. Their unique build and starred uniform allows the distinction to be made. Armament Soldiers are equipped with military-grade assault rifles. In contrast to a standard shotgun used by the like of Armed Guards, the assault rifle is fired in short bursts of automated gunfire which sling bullets at prisoners with deadly effect. * The assault rifle has an attack power of 4HP per shot. * The recharge time is 0.1 mins. * The range of an assault rifle is 20 squares. * In the hands of a prisoner, the assault rifle's ammunition capacity is 30. * The assault rifle is a two-handed weapon. Skills & Abilities Soldiers of the national guard are devastating and extremely deadly. They restore order to prisons through the use of unprecedented, lethal force. It is the case, therefore, that soldiers, unlike armed guards, do not shout warnings or even provide prisoners with much time or chance to surrender before opening fire. This trait also means that prison order can be efficiently re-established. Aftermath Despite the brutality and deadliness possessed by the soldiers, it is not 100% guaranteed that the first deployed squad of soldiers will be able to reclaim your prison. They, like any other entity, are susceptible to injury, unconsciousness or even death - although their level of toughness points makes this much harder. If the first deployment of soldiers are injured to the point where they are unable to fire their weapon, a second deployment of soldiers will pick up where the first deployment left off. In the unlikely case that the second deployment of soldiers are unsuccessful, soldiers will continuously be deployed thereafter. Inevitably, your prison will be retaken by the soldiers, irrespective of how long the prisoners inside can hold out. After a successful recapture, it is an unfortunate game over for the player. Control of the prison will remain in the hands of the government. The player will be unable to make changes to their prison in any way. Thereafter, progress is effectively halted. Miscellaneous * Soldiers also appear in escape mode. The conditions in which they appear are the same in normal gameplay. In the console version, you are warned of their arrival by a fellow inmate. * Soldiers of the national guard were not always susceptible to injury as they are now. They were invincible as noted by their lack of a health bar. The patch that was introduced to change this was likely done to satisfy the interests of the player of whether their prisoners could defeat the soldiers. * One 'military officer is deployed per squad. * The soldiers have notable similarities to the armed guards, ''e.g. helmets. * Unlike other emergency personnel, soldiers '''cannot be manually controlled by the player. * Soldiers can be called in with the mod Callout to Soldiers they Can be controlled by the player. Category:Emergency Category:Security Category:Entity